When Diana Prince had a Daughter
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: This is a remake of my last story: The Daughter of Diana Prince ans Steve Trevor. Summary: When Steve Trevor died, Diana thought she had nothing left of him except for the watch he gave her minutes before his death. But she was wrong. What did Steve leave her? Notes: (I know, bad summary. But I tried.) I do not own anyone or anything in this story. But I do own the person named R


**Summary: When Steve Trevor died, Diana thought she had nothing left of him except for the watch he gave her minutes before his death. But she was wrong. What did Steve leave her?**

**Notes: (I know, bad summary. But I tried.) I do not own anyone or anything in this story. But I do own the person named Rose.**

**Chapter: 1**

After Diana turned away from the wall that had Steve's photo on it, she walked away with tears in her eyes. "_Why did he have to die?'" _she thought to herself as she looked up into the sky and closed her eyes wishing that this was all a dream and she would wake up and he would be right there beside her in bed of that little hotel in the village. But it was real. Very real.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand landed on her arm, she looked to see it was Sameer, "Come on Diana, me and the guys was gonna have a drink in honor of Steve. Would you join us?" Sameer asked in a low voice tells her how Steve's death not only affected her, but to the guys as well. She doesn't usually drink in man's world. But if she was gonna be staying she might as well get used to it as smiles and replies, "Of Course I'll join you guys."

Soon they were all at the bar where they met, and sat in the same booth where they met and had an order of whiskey sent over. When the drinks came each one took a class, "I would like to say a few words before we get started," said Chief as he held up his glass and everyone did the same and waited for chief to speak.

"Steve Trevor was a brave man, we all loved him very much, but there was a special someone whom Steve loved," he said then looked at the Amazon, "Diana, Steve loved you very much, we could tell just the way he always looked at you, when we saw you guys dance we knew that he had feelings for you. Just do you know Diana, we will always watch out for you." Chief said.

"Yeah, Steve would never forgive us if anything was to happen to Diana." replied Sameer. They all looked to Diana who had a few tears down her face "To Steve" he said raising his glass, "To Steve" they all said as they clink their glasses together and each take a drink, Diana made a face, "This is horrible." she said as they laughed at her.

"You'll get used to it Diana." said Charlie as he took a drink from his glass, "You know Steve was the first person who introduced me to Ice-Cream, and taught me ways of man's world." Diana told them as she looked down at her glass.

"So what Steve said, it was true there is an Island of women like you and not a single man among them?" Sameer asked, when Diana nodded then Sameer said, "Then Miss. Prince, we shall show you ways of mans world."

"Thank You! I'm sure I would like that very much." Diana said as she took a drink out of her glass and made the face again, "Anyone want this?" she said as she held her glass out, it was Charlie who took it and giggled. "Don't worry Diana, we will help you." Diana nodded, Steve might be gone, but she still had his friends, her friends and that's all she needs.

**1 Year Later**

It has been two years since the war, and Etta got Diana everything she needs to start the life of Diana Prince. She was happy with the life she decided to live, she and the guys were getting together on the weekends and hang out, and when The Anniversary of Steve's Death comes around, they would always hit the bar where they first met and sit in the same booth honoring their fallen soldier/brother.

Right now it was around 11:00PM and Diana was in her apartment in London in her bed as she looks out of her window and think about Steve. Just thinking about him makes her heart ache letting her know that she's still hurt by the death of the one person whom she loved. She placed a hand on her flat stomach and closed her eyes wishing Steve was with her, because she had found out that she was pregnant and she knew it was Steve's.

When they guys found out, they were happy and they all went out to celebrate all the guys have their drinks, Diana has water because one thing she learned was that never drink alcohol when you're pregnant. When Etta found out she was overly excited and told Diana how wonderful it would be to become an aunt.

**9 Months Later**

Diana Prince gave birth to a healthy baby girl on January 17, 1920. She named the child Rosa Prince, she had her mother's eyes and her father's blonde hair. All they guys and Etta came to the hospital and met the little Amazon. They each took turns holding her, "Little Amazon, you'll have many Uncles and One Aunt. You are gonna be loved and you would be treated as you were a princess." Sameer said to Rosa while he was holding, they all laughed and Diana replies, "Well, in a way she is royalty." Diana smiled as Chief handed the little girl to Diana who looked at her daughter with love in his eyes.

"Steve would've loved this, I wish he were here." Diana whispered as a few tears fell.

She wondered what would happen if her mother knew that she had a child in man's world. When she left the Island and her mother forbid her to come back, she figured that she got her answer and will stay in man's world and raise the child and teacher the ways of the Amazons

**Notes: That's it for now. I don't know If I am gonna make a sequel of this story. I just hope that you enjoyed this story. Please leave a comments of what you think of the story. Thank you!**


End file.
